1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a longitudinal adjuster on the core or shaft of an actuating-pull mechanism, preferably for gear-shift cables of motor vehicles, in accordance with the first patent claim.
The invention can be used wherever it is intended to transmit forces or movements between components by means of actuating-pull mechanisms and the components vary slightly in length in relation to one another, with the result that the length of the actuating-pull mechanism has to be corrected. This can be the case in all types of vehicles and the actuating means thereof, such as shifting mechanisms, in particular gear-shift mechanisms or clutches. Furthermore, wear on the connecting parts of the actuating-pull mechanism or of the components makes it necessary to correct the actuating-pull mechanism. This can be done in a known manner by correcting the length of the sheathing or correcting the effective length of the core.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
European reference EP 0 619 437 discloses a device which is intended for adjusting the length of a core of a cable and in the case of which two toothing arrangements interengage. An adjustable resilient element acts transversely with respect to the axis of the core. As a result, the effective length of the core can be changed as desired. In the operating state, automatic readjustment and securing do not take place. Furthermore, the system does not appear to be suitable for the purpose of transmitting relatively large forces.
A further system is known, having an inner shaped part and an outer shaped part with teeth that interengage. The inner shaped part is fixedly connected to the core and the outer shaped part is pushed over the inner shaped part in a wedge-like manner. The outer shaped part in each case has to be disengaged to an extent where a surface without any toothing arrangement is reached, whereupon the outer shaped part can be displaced with respect to the inner shaped part until the two parts latch into one another again and thus produce a corresponding connection. This longitudinal adjuster has the disadvantage that the toothing arrangements have to be released from one another over their entire length, with the result that a long displacement path is required for the disengagement of the toothing arrangements. Furthermore, problems may arise during the engagement of the toothing arrangements if the latter strike against one another by way of their tips and jam.